Die Traurigkeit
by elektra121
Summary: Jeanne beichtet... -ach, warum gibt es bloß so wenig Jeanne-ff!


Vorbemerkungen:  
  
Puh! *schweißvonderstirnewisch* Endlich fertig!  
  
Aufgrund des eklatanten Mangels an Jeanne-fanfiction (jedenfalls von der Jeanne aus LadyOscar) im Netz habe ich mich todesmutig selber daran gesetzt, mal eine Story über sie zu schreiben.   
  
Das ist mir keineswegs leichtgefallen (und hat mich fast 10 Wochen gekostet), erstens weil LadyOscar eine wirklich gute Animeserie ist (war?), der ich mit meiner fanfiction auch gerecht werden wollte und zweitens,weil Jeanne eine meiner Lieblingscharaktere ist, und bei denen will man ja so wenig wie nur möglich falsch machen.  
  
Außerdem hatte ich auch an einigen Sätzen und Formulierungen ziemlich zu knaubeln. Manchmal scheint es, als ob es nicht genug oder nicht die richtigen Wörter gibt, etwas so aufzuschreiben, wie man es haben will!   
  
Die Story ist ein paar Tage vor Jeannes Tod angesiedelt (wer sich nicht mehr erinnert:als das Militär sie aufgespürt hatte, hat sie sich und Nicolas umgebracht), als sie sich im Kloster von Saverne versteckt hielt, und dort ihre Skandalbücher schrieb.  
  
Und wieder hat diese Geschichte keine richtige Handlung, keine Sexszene, und kommt ohne Lady Oscar aus...   
  
wird bei mir wohl zur Tradition! :-)  
  
(Oh, und für alle Nichtfranzosen: ein Curé (Cüree) ist ein frz. Geistlicher, und Monseigneur (Missjör) die Anrede für solche Leute. Glaub ich zumindest.)   
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!   
  
------------------------  
  
DIE TRAURIGKEIT   
  
(Jeanne beichtet)  
  
------------------------  
  
Die Strahlen, die die Abendsonne durch die hohen Fenster der Klosterkirche in Saverne warf, tauchten den Innenraum in ein sanftes Orangegold. Die Farben der Buntglasscheiben ergossen sich über das Schwarz und Weiß des Fußbodens und das Holz der Bänke und breiteten dort einen Teppich von verschwenderischen Mustern aus. Winzige Staubkörnchen tanzten im goldenen Licht zwischen den Säulen.   
  
Selbst das strenge Gesicht der steinernen Muttergottes schien durch den Abendschimmer versöhnlich gestimmt.   
  
Der Curé öffnete die Tür des Beichtstuhls einen Spaltbreit, um sich an dieser stillen Schönheit zu erfreuen, die ihn stets an das Himmelreich denken ließ, und um nach den Glocken zu hören, ob sie nicht bald die volle Stunde und damit das Ende seines Dienstes verkündeten. Vom langen Sitzen war ihm kaltgeworden, denn das rotgoldene Licht brachte keine Wärme mit sich.  
  
Da hörte er, wie die Eingangstür aufging und jemand eintrat.  
  
Leise schloss er den Spalt wieder von innen und lehnte sich auf der engen Bank zurück.  
  
Die Schritte kamen näher. Hohe Absätze hallten auf den Steinfliesen wieder.   
  
Eine Frau.  
  
Als sie dem Priester gegenüber auf der anderen Seite der geflochtenen Trennwand Platz nahm, hörte er den Stoff ihres Kleides rascheln und dann das Holz knarren, ausgeleiert von schon so vielen Knieen.  
  
***  
  
"Guten Abend, Monseigneur!"  
  
Die Stimme war leise, aber nicht unsicher, und sie schien ihm noch jung zu sein.  
  
"Guten Abend,... Mademoiselle? Oder Madame?"  
  
"Madame."  
  
"Gut, Madame. Wie heißt Ihr, mein Kind?"  
  
"Jeanne."  
  
"Ah! Ein schöner Name! Will uns an den Mut und die Standhaftigkeit der Jeanne von Orléans erinnern. Ich kenne Eure Stimme nicht. Ihr seid eine von den Reisenden, denen das Kloster Aufnahme gewährt, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ja, Monseigneur, so könnte man sagen."  
  
"Nun also, Jeanne; was habt Ihr auf dem Herzen?"  
  
Die Frau auf der anderen Seite schwieg einige Augenblicke. Der Geistliche wartete geduldig. Schließlich antwortete sie zögernd:  
  
"Ich möchte beichten, Monseigneur, aber ich habe das schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr getan. Ich weiß nicht so recht, wo ich anfangen soll."  
  
"Nun. Vielleicht hilft es, wenn ich Euch Fragen stelle. Wir gehen jedes der Gebote durch und Ihr prüft, ob Ihr es eingehalten oder gebrochen habt...einverstanden?"  
  
"Gut. Bitte, fangt an!"   
  
***  
  
"Ich bin der HERR, dein Gott. Du sollst nicht andere Götter haben neben mir.  
  
Madame, habt Ihr Euer Herz und Eure Seele an etwas anderes als an den Herrn, unseren Gott, gehängt? Denkt nach, ob Euch in der Vergangenheit irgendetwas wichtiger gewesen ist als Gott!"  
  
Sie überlegte eine Weile.  
  
" Ja. Ja! Glücklich zu sein, ist mir wichtiger als Gott! Ein schönes, sorgenfreies Leben; dass ich keinen Hunger zu leiden brauche; Geld, um mir meine Wünsche erfüllen zu können; dass man mir die Achtung entgegenbringt, die ich verdiene! Dass ich bekomme, was mir zusteht! All das ist mir wichtiger als Gott!"  
  
"Aber, aber...", versuchte der Curé zu beschwichtigen, denn mit so heftigen Worten hatte er nicht gerechnet, "wie glaubt ihr, das alles erreichen zu können ohne die Hilfe Gottes?"  
  
"Hören Sie, Monseigneur. Als ich ein Kind war, habe ich geglaubt und gehofft und gebetet, dass Gott mir helfen und mich aus dem Elend befreien würde, aber er hat es nicht getan! Bis ich begriffen habe, dass mir niemand helfen wird, wenn ich es nicht selbst tue. Und nur, weil ich mein Schicksal in die eigene Hand genommen habe, habe ich erreicht, was ich wollte. Darum bin ich mir selbst wichtiger als Gott. Weil er mir nicht geholfen hat."  
  
"Was aber, wenn es Gott war, der Euch Euer Leben selbst in die Hand nehmen ließ?", gab der Curé zu bedenken. "Wenn er es war, der Euch den Anstoß gab, selbst zu handeln?"  
  
Jeanne machte einen abschätzigen Laut.  
  
"Monseigneur, Ihr würdet das nicht sagen, wenn Ihr wüsstet, was alles nötig war, um meine Ziele zu erreichen."  
  
Der Priester seufzte und ließ diesen Punkt auf sich beruhen.  
  
***  
  
"Nun, dann zum nächsten:  
  
Du sollst den Namen des HERRN, deines Gottes nicht unnützlich führen, denn der HERR wird den nicht ungestraft lassen, der seinen Namen missbraucht.  
  
Wie steht es damit? Habt Ihr geflucht oder falsch geschworen?"  
  
"Mmmh...", Jeanne schien unschlüssig. Schließlich sagte sie fast ungeduldig:  
  
"Möglich. Auch das. Ich erinnere mich nicht. Bestimmt habe ich es hin und wieder getan, jedermann tut das. Das ist ein geringes Vergehen!"  
  
Der Curé lächelte nachsichtig.  
  
"Genaugenommen, Madame, ist ein Verstoß gegen eines der Gebote niemals ein geringes Vergehen, da uns jede Sünde von Gott entfernt."  
  
"Ich wäre bestimmt nicht zu Euch gekommen, wenn alles, was ich zu beichten hätte, ein paar Verwünschungen und Redensarten wären!"  
  
"Schon gut."  
  
Er musste nocheinmal lächeln über ihre -wie es ihm schien- hitzköpfige Antwort. Er tippte auf Ehebruch oder einen Diebstahl. Das hörte er nämlich am häufigsten, und fast jeder war überzeugt, sein Fall wäre der allerschlimmste auf der Welt, nicht zu vergleichen mit solchen Kleinigkeiten wie Fluchen. Die mussten freilich auch ernstgenommen werden, aber im Großen und Ganzen war der Curé ebenfalls der Meinung, dass es zumindest Abstufungen in der Verzeihbarkeit der Verstöße gegen die Gebote gab.  
  
"Weiter!", unterbrach Jeanne seine Gedanken, ungeduldig.  
  
Der Priester räusperte sich und fuhr fort:  
  
***  
  
"Du sollst den Feiertag heiligen.  
  
Habt Ihr das immer getan, Madame?"  
  
"Nein. An vielen Sonntagen war ich nicht in der Kirche, nur zu den Festen. Und wenn ich doch dort war, dann nicht wegen des Gottesdienstes. Mehr... geschäftlich."  
  
"So, geschäftlich ...", meinte der Curé, gelinde verwundert.  
  
"Ja. Ich war dort, damit ich gewissen Leuten auffallen konnte, um mich unauffällig mit jemandem zu treffen. Ich hatte eine Zeitlang...viel zu tun mit jemandem aus dem geistlichen Amt... Seht Ihr, Monseigneur, wenn eine Frau in die Kirche geht, dann schöpft niemand wegen irgendetwas Verdacht."  
  
Der Priester schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.  
  
"Nun, das heißt wirklich nicht den Feiertag heiligen, was Ihr mir da erzählt. Aber soetwas kommt heutzutage leider gewiss nicht selten vor. Nun ja...; zum vierten also:  
  
***  
  
Du sollst Vater und Mutter ehren, auf dass es Dir gutgehe, und Du lange lebest auf Erden.  
  
Habt Ihr immer danach gehandelt?"  
  
Jeanne erschrak, als wäre ihr gerade etwas zu Bewusstsein gekommen, aber nur für einen Moment, dann hatte sie sich wieder gefasst.  
  
"Nein, Monseigneur. Mein Vater starb früh, so dass ich ihn nicht gekannt habe. Und was meine Mutter betrifft, so bin ich ihr davongelaufen."  
  
"Warum? Hat sie Euch schlecht behandelt?"  
  
"Nun, nein. Aber ich träumte damals von einem Leben ohne Hunger und Schufterei; und als die Chance da war, ging ich fort."  
  
"Habt Ihr sie je wiedergesehen, Madame?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Auch nichts von ihr gehört? Bestimmt hat sie sich um Euch gesorgt."  
  
"Bestimmt.", bestätigte Jeanne. "Sie hat sich immer Sorgen um mich gemacht.   
  
Einmal kam meine jüngere Schwester und bat mich um Unterstützung, weil Mutter krank wäre."  
  
"Und was habt Ihr getan?"  
  
"Ich habe sie ohne Geld wieder weggeschickt."  
  
"Warum habt Ihr so herzlos gehandelt?"  
  
"Weil ich niemals in meinem Leben wieder zurückwollte. Meine Schwester und meine Mutter, das war die Armut. Das war Vergangenheit. Das hatte nichts mehr mit mir zu tun. Davon wollte ich nie wieder irgendetwas hören! Endlich hatte ich ein Leben, wie es mir zustand, und das wollte ich mir von niemandem wieder zerstören lassen!"  
  
Eine kurze Pause folgte. Der Curé wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte.   
  
Jeanne fasste sein Schweigen als Aufforderung auf.  
  
"Der Rest, Monseigneur? Ich habe meine Schwester durch Zufall wiedergesehen, und von ihr erfahren, dass meine Mutter tot ist. Meiner Schwester jedenfalls scheint es nicht schlecht zu gehen. Sie ist bei einer Familie untergekommen. Das ist alles."  
  
"Eine schlimme Geschichte, die Ihr mir da erzählt, Jeanne. Umso schlimmer, weil nicht wiedergutzumachen, da Eure Mutter tot ist. Ihr solltet wenigstens versuchen, Euch bei eurer Schwester zu entschuldigen und Euch mit Ihr aussöhnen."  
  
Jeanne schwieg und gab keine Antwort.  
  
Den Priester beschlich eine ungute Ahnung. Bis hierher hatte diese Frau jedes einzelne Gebot gebrochen...was, wenn...?   
  
Er verjagte den Gedanken schnell wieder. So etwas hatte er Gott sei Dank noch nie hören müssen.  
  
***  
  
"Das nächste Gebot ist: Du sollst nicht töten."  
  
Er atmete tief durch. "Habt Ihr getötet, Madame?"   
  
Die Stille bis zu ihrer Antwort schien ihm unerträglich lange zu dauern.  
  
"Dazu angestiftet; ja. Und dabei zugesehen."  
  
Der Curé schauderte leicht. Erwischt es mich doch noch, dachte er, und brauchte einen Augenblick, bis er weitersprechen konnte:  
  
"Getötet, Madame! Aber warum nur? Und wen?"  
  
"Die Dame, die mich aufgenommen hatte, und bei der ich als ihre Nichte lebte.   
  
Sie war sehr reich und hatte keine Kinder, deshalb hat sie mich als Erbin eingesetzt. Wieso sollte ich jahrelang in ihrem Schatten leben und erst auf ihren Tod warten, wo ich mein Glück doch selbst in die Hand nehmen konnte?"  
  
Der Curé suchte mit zitternden Händen etwas, an dem er sich festhalten konnte. Er fand nur sein Gebetbuch, also umklammerte er das.   
  
"Aber Ihr seid eine Frau, Madame! Die Dame war gut zu Euch! Sie hat Euch vertraut und Euch wie eine Verwandte in ihr Haus aufgenommen!"  
  
Er zwang sich, ruhig zu atmen, weil ihm wie zum Ersticken war.  
  
"Ihr sagtet, Ihr hättet dazu angestiftet? Wer würde so etwas tun?"  
  
"Oh, ein Mann tut eine ganze Menge, wenn ihm eine Frau nur den angemessenen Gegenwert bietet."  
  
"Und das wäre?", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor.  
  
Mit unendlichem Gleichmut in der Stimme, so schien ihm, antwortete Jeanne:  
  
"Eine Erbschaft, zum Beispiel. Und eine Ehe."  
  
*****  
  
Sehnsuchtsvoll hörte der Curé jetzt die Glocken schlagen, die ihn nun nicht mehr von diesem Gespräch zu erlösen vermochten. Er seufzte tief.  
  
"Dann habt Ihr Euch für einen Mord verkauft..."  
  
"Nein, Monseigneur, Ihr versteht nicht! Ich war in meinem Leben nie zuvor so glücklich wie in dieser Stunde.  
  
Jetzt endlich hatte ich meine Rache! Sollten sie alle büßen, diese verlogenen feigen Aristokraten, die ihr ganzes Leben in Sorglosigkeit verbringen und gar keine Ahnung haben, wie es ist, zu leiden! Jetzt wurde getauscht, jetzt war ich dran, glücklich und sorglos zu sein und alle Wege offenstehen zu haben. Und dazu einen Mann, der für mich getötet hatte! Welchen größeren Liebesbeweis könnte es geben?   
  
Oh nein! Ihr wollt mir sagen ,Monseigneur, dass ich etwas Schlechtes getan habe; aber etwas Schlechtes kann einen nicht glücklich machen, nicht so vollkommen glücklich, wie ich es damals war!"  
  
Jeanne schwieg und schwelgte einen Augenblick lang in der süßen Erinnerung an Nicolas´ Lächeln, als er danach die Treppe zu ihr heraufgestiegen war.  
  
Der Curé hatte eine solche Verzückung, wie sie während dieser Worte in ihrer Stimme lag, zuvor noch nie gehört, und das erschreckte ihn. Kopfschüttelnd erklärte er:  
  
"Ihr sagt es selbst, Madame! Ich WILL sagen, dass Ihr etwas Schlechtes getan habt. Und wenn Ihr dabei glücklich wart, dann macht es das nicht besser, sondern eher schlimmer, denn Gott verlangt, dass wir unsere Rache ganz ihm überlassen, und unsere Hände nicht damit schmutzig machen. Auch wenn Ihr es nicht selbst getan habt, seht Ihr doch ein, dass Ihr durch das Anstiften genauso schuldig geworden seid wie Euer Mann, der immerhin aus Liebe zu Euch getötet hat und nicht aus Hass."  
  
Er wartete eine Weile, aber Jeanne erwiederte nichts auf seine Ausführungen. Ob aus Einsichtigkeit oder Verstockung, ließ sich nicht entscheiden.   
  
Er entschloss sich daher, diesen Punkt als abgeschlossen zu betrachten und fortzufahren.  
  
***  
  
"Das sechste Gebot heißt: Du sollst nicht ehebrechen.  
  
Habt Ihr Eure Ehe gebrochen?"  
  
Zu seiner Verblüffung antwortete sie ohne Zögern mit:  
  
"Nein."  
  
Der Curé räusperte sich.  
  
"Verzeiht mir meine Verwunderung, Jeanne, aber ich meinte, Ihr hättet vorhin etwas wegen `eines Mannes aus dem geistlichen Amt` angedeutet..."  
  
"Oh, was das betrifft, ich war maitresse eines Kardinals; ja.", gab Jeanne freimütig und nicht ohne einen gewissen Stolz zu, "...und habe auch sonst das eine oder andere Mal weibliche Waffen eingesetzt, Monseigneur. Man kann damit nämlich viel erreichen, wenn man es geschickt anstellt."  
  
Der Priester schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
  
"Madame, wie könnt Ihr sagen, Ihr seid eines anderen Mannes Geliebte gewesen...und vielleicht sogar nicht nur die EINES anderen Mannes, ohne Eure Ehe zu brechen? Wie sollte das gehen? Erklärt mir das!"  
  
"Nun, ganz einfach, Monseigneur. Ich habe bei meiner Hochzeit versprochen, meinen Mann zu lieben und zu ehren, nicht wahr? Und das habe ich gehalten.   
  
Ich habe niemals einen anderen Mann so geliebt oder geachtet wie meinen Ehemann. Ich habe ihn niemals belogen oder über irgend etwas, das ich getan habe, getäuscht. Auch habe ich niemals etwas ohne sein Einverständnis getan, wenn er es auch zugegebenermaßen manchmal erst im Nachhinein gegeben hat.  
  
Also habe ich meine Ehe nicht gebrochen.  
  
Im Übrigen verzeiht mir, Herr Curé, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Ihr über diese Dinge allzu gut bescheid wisst. Eine maitresse zu sein, muss mit Liebe oder Ehe nichts zu tun haben. Das ist ein Geschäft, nichts weiter.   
  
Man erwartete etwas von mir und dafür verlange ich etwas. Wenn dann jemand so dumm ist, sich einzubilden, ich liebte ihn wirklich oder er sei klüger als ich, und wenn er sich dann ausnutzen lässt, ist das doch wohl sein eigener Fehler und nicht meiner."  
  
Der Priester runzelte die Stirn angesichts dieser unorthodoxen Argumentation.  
  
"Ihr meint also nicht, dass Ihr Euren Ehemann betrügt, indem Ihr Euch mit anderen einlasst, wo Ihr doch ihm allein gehören solltet?"  
  
"Monseigneur, ich gehöre nur mir selbst... und vielleicht meinetwegen noch Gott, niemandem sonst! Ich glaube nicht, dass ein Mensch einem anderen gehören kann, auch wenn man verheiratet ist. Das wäre Leibeigenschaft, keine Ehe!"  
  
Ihre Worte waren sehr ruhig und überlegt gesprochen, weswegen er sie nachdenklich noch eine kleine Weile erwog, bevor er schloss:  
  
"Trotz Eurer -möglicherweise nicht ganz unrichtigen- Sichtweise der Dinge, habt Ihr doch zumindest nach dem landläufigen Verständnis nicht im Sinne dieses Gebotes gehandelt."  
  
"Vielleicht ist das landläufige Verständnis nicht richtig.", meinte Jeanne.  
  
"Schon möglich.", gab der Curé zu. "Wieauchimmer. Wir beide werden das heute jedenfalls nicht ergründen. Fahren wir lieber fort mit dem nächsten Gebot:  
  
***  
  
Du sollst nicht stehlen.  
  
Habt Ihr jemals gestohlen, Geld unterschlagen oder sonst etwas durch Betrug an Euch gebracht, Madame?"  
  
"Ja.", erwiederte Jeanne ernst und fast andächtig. "Ich habe etwas durch Betrug an mich gebracht.   
  
Etwas sehr Schönes und sehr Kostbares. Aber ich habe später auch sehr, sehr teuer dafür bezahlen müssen."  
  
Ihre Stimme wurde bitter.  
  
"Oh ja, wie teuer! Mit Schande und Schmerzen und fast zwei Jahren in der Salpetrière..."  
  
Sie brach ab und dachte schaudernd an die entsetzlichen, kalten und dunklen und unendlichen Gefängnisnächte, die einem das Gefühl gaben, schon lange tot und begraben zu sein; und daran, wieviel hundert- und tausendmal besser es war, nachts neben Nicolas aufzuwachen, an dessen tröstliche Wärme man sich anschmiegen und zu dessen beruhigend gleichmäßigen Atmen man wieder einschlafen konnte.   
  
Dem Curé war inzwischen mit Schrecken etwas klargeworden.  
  
"Madame", hauchte er, "die Salpetrière! Die maitresse eines Kardinals! Ihr meint Boehmers Halsband! Ich weiß, wer Ihr seid! Ihr seid Jeanne de la.."  
  
"Still!" Blitzschnell hatte sich Jeanne wieder im Griff. "Keine Namen, bitte! Ich hoffe, ich muss Euch nicht erst daran erinnern, dass Ihr verpflichtet seid, das Beichtgeheimnis zu wahren..."  
  
"Natürlich!", beeilte sich der Priester zu versichern. "Natürlich. Macht Euch darüber keine Gedanken, Madame! Gott sieht jeden Menschen gleich an, und also muss ich es auch tun."   
  
Die Ehrlichkeit in seiner Stimme beruhigte sie.  
  
"Nun gut, ich weiß also, wie Ihr es mit diesem Gebot gehalten habt. Ganz Frankreich weiß es. Erlaubt Ihr mir eine neugierige Frage, Madame?"  
  
"Bitte. Was beschäftigt Euch, Monseigneur?"  
  
"Ist das Halsband tatsächlich so schön gewesen, wie man sagt?"  
  
Ihre Antwort fiel sehr eindeutig aus: "Nein.  
  
Es war viel zu schwer und zu überladen, als dass man es hätte tragen wollen.  
  
Aber die Diamanten selbst waren wunderschön..." Ihre Stimme war jetzt nur noch ein träumerisches Flüstern.   
  
"Wisst Ihr, ich habe eine ganze Nacht lang nur dagesessen und es mir angesehen, Wie es gefunkelt und geglitzert hat. All die schönen Steine und das Gold gehörten mir! Es war all das, was ich mir je erträumt hatte, an einer Halskette; ein ganzes sorgloses Leben in einem Etui auf rotem Samt."  
  
"Habt Ihr nie daran gedacht, dass es unrecht ist, was Ihr tut?", wollte der Curé wissen.  
  
"Nein.", antwortete Jeanne, und klang selbst überrascht. "Nein. Eigentlich nicht. Ich hatte ein Ziel und das Halsband war der Weg. Da es keinen anderen gab, habe ich mir keine Gedanken über recht und unrecht gemacht. Ich habe einfach meine Chance gesehen und zugegriffen."  
  
Er nickte, als verstehe er.   
  
"Wahrscheinlich täte es uns allen besser, mehr nachzudenken, bevor wir handeln. Soweit also dazu.  
  
Wie es mit dem nächsten Gebot steht, ahne ich bereits. Nehmt es mir nicht übel, Jeanne; aber was Ihr in Euren Büchern schreibt, scheint mir ziemlich eindeutig   
  
***  
  
`falsches Zeugnis wider Eure Nächsten`  
  
zu sein, zumindest zu einem großen Teil; und selbst, wenn es Euch schwerfällt, das zu glauben, so ist doch auch die Königin eine Eurer Nächsten, die Euch Gott zu lieben befiehlt."  
  
"Ich hatte nicht vermutet, Monseigneur, dass meine Memoiren sogar in Euren Kreisen gelesen werden!", meinte Jeanne ein bißchen amüsiert.  
  
"Ich habe genug darüber gehört, um sie ganz sicher nicht zu lesen.", wandte der Curé trocken ein, "Aber sagt mir, Madame; warum schreibt Ihr solche Lügen?"  
  
Jeanne schwieg eine Weile. Schließlich fragte sie sehr ernst:  
  
"Warum, glaubt Ihr, hat man mich aus dem Gefängnis entkommen lassen? Damit ich genau das tue. Damit ich Skandalgeschichten über die Königin schreibe. Die Leute wollen soetwas lesen; denn es ist derzeit gerade in Mode, gegen die Monarchie zu sein."  
  
"Man kann auch gegen die Monarchie sein, ohne bösartige Lügen zu verbreiten; sondern indem man stattdessen mit der Vernunft argumentiert.", meinte der Priester sanft, aber bestimmt.  
  
"Das mag sein. Aber so edelmütig bin ich nicht. Es gibt mir eine solche Genugtuung, niederträchtige, gemeine Dinge über die Königin auszudenken... Es ist MEINE Rache.  
  
Denn ich hasse sie; ich hasse die Königin, weil sie alles hat, alles ist, was ich nie war und was mir doch zugestanden hätte!" Jeannes Stimme war eisig vor Zorn.  
  
"Madame, es ist nicht gut, so zu hassen. Eure Seele nimmt Schaden dabei.", warnte der Curé. "Ich sagte es schon, wir sollen unsere Rache Gott überlassen, der soviel gerechter richten kann als wir."  
  
Jeanne klang verächtlich.  
  
"Ich kann meine Rache nicht Gott überlassen. Ich kann nicht aufhören zu hassen. Und ich will es auch nicht."  
  
Sie lachte bitter. "Der Hass ist nebenbei sozusagen meine Lebensversicherung. Sobald ich aufhöre, meine Bücher zu schreiben, bin ich den Feinden der Königin zu nichts mehr nütze. Was glaubt Ihr, werden sie dann tun? Sie werden einen letzten Vorteil aus mir ziehen und mich an die Krone verraten.   
  
Und daher kann ich gar nicht aufhören, mit dem, was ich tue."  
  
"Oh doch, Madame, Ihr könnt! Ich denke, Ihr bringt Euch so nur noch mehr in Gefahr. Die königliche Familie hat mit jedem Eurer Bücher einen Grund mehr, Euren Kopf zu fordern. Mit jeder Auflage, die erscheint, wächst die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass man herausfindet, wo Ihr Euch aufhaltet.  
  
Nein; Ihr könntet aufhörem, wenn Ihr nur wolltet. Es ist, wie Ihr gesagt habt.  
  
Ihr wollt nicht."  
  
Sie widersprach ihm nicht, was er als Zustimmung verstand.  
  
***  
  
"Kommen wir zum Schluss: Du sollst nicht begehren Deines Nächsten Haus.   
  
Du sollst nicht begehren Deines Nächsten Weib, Knecht, Magd, Vieh, noch alles, was sein ist.  
  
Habt Ihr begehrt, was Euch nicht gehörte?"  
  
"Ja.", erwiederte Jeanne unwillig. "Ja, natürlich. Wenn man sieht, dass andere alles haben, was sie sich nur wünschen können, obwohl sie es nicht verdienen, jedenfalls nicht mehr als man selbst auch, und man selbst hat nichts, dann hasst man die anderen dafür. Dann will man auch all die Achtung und Anerkennung, die sie bekommen, all ihr Geld und ihren Schmuck und ihre schönen Kleider. Dann begehrt man alles, was sie haben."  
  
"Man?", fragte er nach. "Es gibt auch Menschen, die das nicht tun."  
  
"Die meisten aber schon. Mir jedenfalls geht es so."  
  
"Euch geht es so.", wiederholte der Curé bedächtig.  
  
*****  
  
"Nun, Jeanne, dann wären wir damit durch.", und er räusperte sich ein wenig, um mit der gebotenen Feierlichkeit die Formel zu sprechen: "Ist Euch das alles von Herzen leid; bereut Ihr Eure Sünden, bittet Ihr um Gottes Gnade und habt Ihr den guten, ernsten Vorsatz, Euch zu bessern?"  
  
Eine Weile Schweigen.  
  
Schließlich antwortete sie: "Ich bereue, wie alles gekommen ist. Aber ich kann nicht bereuen, was ich getan habe. Es erschien mir damals richtig, sonst hätte ich es ja nicht getan. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich alles anders machen würde, wenn ich jetzt noch eine zweite Chance bekäme. Vielleicht würde ich das gleiche wieder tun. Ich kann nun mal nicht anders sein als ich bin."  
  
"Dann kann ich Euch die Absolution nicht erteilen.", meinte der Curé ernst.   
  
Jeanne schwieg betroffen.  
  
"Wenn Ihr aber keine Reue über Eure Sünden empfindet, Madame; weshalb seid Ihr dann zu mir gekommen?"  
  
Sie antwortete zögerlich.  
  
"Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich das selbst nicht so genau. Ich dachte... vielleicht... wenn Ihr mich lossprecht, würde das ein bisschen gegen die Traurigkeit helfen. Dann hätte ich die Gewißheit, dass Gott mir verzeiht. Ich habe immer geglaubt, er würde mir für die schlimmen Zeiten, die ich hinter mir habe, meine jetzigen Sünden vergeben.  
  
Aber ich weiß nicht... ich weiß nicht mehr, ob...", sie brach enttäuscht ab.  
  
"Die Traurigkeit, Madame? Erzählt mir davon!", bat der Curé.  
  
"Ich bin in letzter Zeit immerzu traurig. Die Traurigkeit lässt mich nicht mehr los. Es ist, als ob ich nie wieder froh sein könnte." Ihre Stimme klang müde.  
  
"Früher war ich auch manchmal traurig. Aber dann habe ich mich abgelenkt, indem ich auf einen Ball oder ins Theater gegangen bin, mir etwas Schönes gekauft habe oder... nun ja... mit meinem Mann zusammenwar - und darüber habe ich die Traurigkeit vergessen. Aber das jetzt hilft nichts mehr.   
  
Das Leben ist nur noch mit Wodka erträglich."  
  
"Trinken ist nicht der richtige Weg. Es schadet Euch nur. Ihr solltet versuchen, damit aufzuhören!", mahnte der Curé.  
  
"Ich weiß. Mein Mann sagt das auch ständig. Aber ich will nicht damit aufhören, denn es betäubt wenigstens eine Zeitlang die Gedanken. Wenn ich getrunken habe, muss ich nichts mehr denken. Und es macht angenehm müde.   
  
Aber gegen die Traurigkeit hilft es nichts."  
  
"Und Euer Mann? Tröstet er Euch nicht?"  
  
"Mein Mann?", Jeanne lächelte unwillkürlich. "Wenn er klug ist, verlässt er mich. Es ist nämlich gefährlich für ihn, hier zu sein; er wäre viel sicherer in London. Ich weiß eigentlich gar nicht, warum er zurückgekommen ist. Man hätte ihn mehr als nur einmal erwischen können."  
  
"Vielleicht weil er Euch liebt?", schlug der Curé vor.  
  
"Vielleicht. Ja, wahrscheinlich tut er das sogar. Obwohl es dumm von ihm ist. Ich bin ihm von keinem Nutzen mehr. Es wäre vernünftiger, wenn er wieder nach England ginge. Auch, wenn ich die Vorstellung kaum ertragen kann. Er ist nämlich so ziemlich der einzige Mensch, der mir noch etwas bedeutet."  
  
Er hörte die Traurigkeit in ihrer Stimme in eine Hoffnungslosigkeit münden, die ihn berührte, und so versuchte er, ihr ein bisschen Trost zuzusprechen.   
  
"Wisst Ihr, was ich glaube, Jeanne? Dass Euch Gott Eure Traurigkeit aus einem bestimmten Grund schickt; damit Ihr über Euer Leben nachdenkt und so Eure Schuld erkennt und zur wahren Reue findet. Und wenn Ihr dann wahrhaft bereut, kommt wieder zu mir, und dann werde ich Euch lossprechen. Dann ist Eure Seele frei von Schuld, denn Ihr seid dafür bestraft worden und habt sie bereut, und dann gibt es für Euch keinen Grund mehr, traurig zu sein; und Ihr könnt ein neues Leben beginnen."  
  
"Ein neues Leben...", wiederholte Jeanne sehnsüchtig. Ihr fiel nur ein Weg ein, jetzt noch ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Sie fröstelte.  
  
Ihre Finger zitterten wieder, was sie in letzter Zeit öfter taten ,und was sich nur noch mit Anstrengung unterdrücken ließ. Um sie zur Ruhe zu zwingen, presste Jeanne die Hände zusammen und fühlte dabei einen Ring.   
  
Ich werde Rosalie schreiben, dachte sie entschlossen, und ihr den Ring zurückschicken. Ich brauche ihn jetzt nicht mehr. Und ich finde einen Weg, dass Nicolas mich dahin begleitet, wo ich hingehe...  
  
*****  
  
"Es ist kalt, Monseigneur.", sagte sie dann plötzlich. "Ich werde gehen. Vielen Dank, dass Ihr mir zugehört habt."  
  
"Ich hoffe, ich konnte Euch wenigstens ein bisschen helfen.", meinte der Geistliche.  
  
"Das habt Ihr, Curé. Mir ist etwas klargeworden. Ich weiß jetzt, was ich tun werde: ich werde ein Ende mit all dem machen."  
  
"Ein Ende mit Euren Sünden?"  
  
"Ja... Mit meinen Sünden.  
  
Adieu, Monseigneur!" Er hörte wieder das Holz knarren, als sie sich erhob.  
  
"À Dieu, Madame. Mein Segen mit Euch! Ich werde für Euch beten."  
  
Das, dachte Jeanne, kann ich brauchen.  
  
***  
  
Der Curé wartete noch ab, bis ihre Schritte auf den Steinfliesen verhallt waren, bevor auch er seine müden Glieder von der Bank bewegte und den engen Beichtstuhl verließ.  
  
Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen und die Kirche lag im Halbdunkel. Die Pracht der Glasfenster war vergangen, Dunkelheit breitete sich zwischen den Säulen aus.  
  
Die steinerne Madonna sah jetzt, da der Abendsonnenschein nur noch ein schwaches Dämmerlicht war, weder streng noch versöhnlich aus.  
  
Sie trauerte um ihren Sohn.  
  
ENDE.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
P.S. Sollte jemand Probleme mit beichttechnischen Einzelheiten sehen (ich hoffe, ich habe keine allzugroßen Fehler gemacht!), schreibt mir bitte ein Review! Vielleicht kann ich das dann noch ändern.  
  
Reviews sind natürlich auch sonst gerne gesehen! Bitte, bitte, schreibt mir eins! Ich will doch wissen, was ihr von meiner Geschichte haltet...! 


End file.
